


You Can Borrow Mine.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [20]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cold, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluffy, Gay, History repeated itself, M/M, Modern world, Narnia, One Hundred Ways, Peter Pevensie and Eustace Scrubb Are Not Related, Peter and Caspian Married, Peter and Caspian are Rilian's Parents, Visiting England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "You can borrow mine."





	You Can Borrow Mine.

**20: "You can borrow mine."**

* * *

Peter watched Caspian stare wide eyed at the building. It was the prince's first time visiting they're world and he wanted to go sightseeing. 

"Peter what-" "Achoo!" Caspian started only to be cut off as Peter gave a rather hard sneeze shaking his whole body. Caspian frowned immediately tugging off his scarf and wrapped it around Peter'sneck.

"That's okay Caspian." Peter tried to argue but Caspian continued to wrap the scarf around his boyfriend's neck.

"You can borrow mine." Caspian stated.

"Caspian stop-".

“Your cold.” Caspian argued cutting off Peter fully.

“I can handle a cold Caspian.", Peter whined but was ignored in favor for Caspian tighten the scarf around his neck.

* * *

Caspian squeezed his husband's waist as he watched to the couple before them. Eustace was trying to wiggle his way out of the coat Rilian was forcibly trying to place him in. 

Their son was frustrated but his eyes were happy as he tried to get his smaller boyfriend to place the coat on, complaining that it was to cold for him.

"Remind you of someone."

"Mhm." Caspian hummed pressing a kiss to Peter's hair.


End file.
